Ashen rose
by Popcornfeet
Summary: What If instead of Ed and Al closing the gate at the end of CoS, Mustang had instead? After fifteen years Hawkeye is still looking for a way to bring him home.Everyone is convinced he is forever gone,but she refuses to believe.On the other side of the gate,the Nazi party has gained control of Germany and Mustang is in the middle of it.Will Hawkeye get to him in time? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! This is my first fanfiction in a long time...

Envy:The other one fail miserably...

Sadly That is true...anyways I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Hawkeye it's past midnight. You should leave."

Hawkeye slowly looked from the documents she was examining to the source of the voice, a cloudy figure leaning against the titanium doorframe . Her vision was blurry from lack of sleep, and the figure looked more like a painted portrait that was smeared with a dirty rag when it was still wet. She shook her head in attempt to clear it, to no prevail. The figure was still a blur, but the golden braid was a dead give away. It had to be one of the Elric brothers, but nowadays they looked so similar she couldn't distinguish which one it was. Even Al had taken of wearing a red cloak identical to his brother's making it all the more difficult.

Hawkeye cleared her throat and spoke in a voice, dry and cracked from neglect " No, I think I finally have a lead, I finally found the slightest chance to get him back!" Her voice became thick with emotion, and her eyes became blurrier with oncoming tears. "No." Hawkeye thought holding them back "this is a happy moment, you are only steps from reopening the gate."

" Riza! It's been nearly fifteen years! Who knows what's happening on the other side! Hell, when I was trapped, that world was on the brink of war, who knows if he got sucked into it? He can't use his flames there" the voice replied. Riza knew for certain that it was Edward now. It was he that had been on the other side of the gate, only to escape six years ago, bringing war with him. Figures. Wherever Fullmetal went trouble always followed. Funny, it seemed like only yesterday when that happened, only yesterday since she received the news . The news that derailed the punctual train that was her life...

Riza's eyes followed the chunk of distorted titanium slowly making its way to the ground. It was coming from the ship, the strange flying heap of metal that had nearly destroyed Central. The ship Mustang had been on with the Elric brothers. The ship had changed course and was headed back for the hole leading to the gateway. They must have succeeded in defeating the strange people from the other side of the portal, and were coming back on the levitating figure. Riza sighed, her superior was safe and that's all that mattered. At the time, she didn't know she couldn't have been more wrong.

_She turned and walked towards where the mass of material had landed. There she saw Alphonse helping a golden haired man dressed in the oddest of attire down from the wreckage. The man glanced up and made eye contact with Hawkeye. The gold eyes were a dead giveaway, this man had to be no other than Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist._

_" Edward, I remember you to be much shorter, did they force you to drink milk on the other side of the gate" Hawkeye joked. She was glad the rebellious teen, now adult, had returned home. Even if he did bring all this chaos with him. Honestly she kind of didn't mind, her aim was getting a bit rusty anyways._

_" I'm eighteen now, do you really expect me to still be so small an ant looks like an elephant in comparison?" Edward said halfheartedly. Hawkeye frowned. Normally Edward went ballistic if you commented on his height. Something must be up._

_Realization hit Hawkeye in the gut harder than a football player tackling a quarterback. Only the Elric brothers were present. Where the fuck was Mustang?_

_" Ed, where is the general?" Hawkeye said in a calm, foreboding voice. Edward hung his head and spoke with a strained tone. " The bastard...he pushed me off the ship after I told him I had to shut the portal from the other side. That damn idiot!"_

_Hawkeye started shaking and had a chilling sensation run up her spine. " What exactly does that mean Edward, and if you don't like bullet holes through any of your vital organs you better answer!" she growled. To prove her point she drew her pistol from her holster, the very one she used to train Black Hayate with as a puppy._

_Edward looked up at Hawkeye with sorry eyes. " It means he's going to go through the portal Hawkeye. He's going to close it, for good"_

_Hawkeye blinked in confusion. For a second or to her expression was one of a sleeping child's. Then she did the thing Edward had least expected. She burst out into laughter. Edward had expected outrage, or her cursing the foolishness of the general, and maybe, only maybe, a tear or two. But laughter? That was not normal, not even for Hawkeye._

_" Hawkeye, are you, err alright?" Al asked. He chose his words wisely, not wanting to say something that would influence her to open fire on him._

_Hawkeye's laughter stopped and she looked at Edward, a slight smile wavering on her lips. " Ok Edward you got me. Where is the general?" she said in a warm tone. Alphonse stepped forward and answered the question originally directed at his brother. " We told you. He went through the portal. For the sake of his country he is sacrificing his life here to close the portal on the other side. We have to do the same on this side. I, I'm sorry Hawkeye"_

_Hawkeye's previous expression transformed into one of despair. She was supposed to have his back. Keep him on the right track. She let him out of her sight, and she was suffering the ultimate price. Mustang was forever gone._

"Lieutenant? Earth to Hawkeye! Hello?"

Hawkeye squinted her eyes open, only to recoil when the sun's harsh rays came into contact with her hazel irises. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness the faded blobs of color in her sight began to clarify. Al stood at the foot of her bed, in her apartment. How had they gotten there? She hazily remembered the night before, she had been studying some documents, but what where they about? It probably didn't matter anyways.

" Good you're awake. You passed out when Ed went to check on you. He drove you home, which is scarier than it sounds." Al said. Hawkeye nodded in agreement. Ed had told her about the time he crashed into a tree while he was stuck on the other side of the gate. Hawkeye rubbed her eyes. " Well Al, I'm fine now. You can go" she said in her best I-feel-great voice she could muster.

Al looked at her doubtfully " Hawkeye, you have been pushing yourself too far. What would mustang think if he saw you like this? You are confined to your bed for the rest of the day, sleep, watch a movie, relax" Al said sternly. He was being strict with her only because he knew there was not a gun within Hawkeye's reach at the moment. Hawkeye opened her mouth to protest but let out a unhappy sigh instead.

Once Al had left, Hayate jumped onto Hawkeye's bed and looked at her with warm eyes. His tongue lolled out of the side of his now gray muzzle and he nudged Hawkeye's hand with his nose. Hawkeye couldn't help but smile as she ran her hand through her dogs fur. A sad thought Settled on her mind. Hayate was no longer the pup he was years ago, and she didn't want to lose him along with her superior. He was one of the few things left that tied her to him.

She chuckled softly to herself, remembering the day she had come to own Hayate. A image of a young Fuery sprung to mind, desperately trying to find the pup a home, one he couldn't provide for the canine. It was no wonder that he and Alphonse were now great friends, with their similar compassion for animals.

Hawkeye dug her face into her dogs thick black fur and closed her eyes to better visualize the memory. After failing with Breda, and deeming havoc unsafe for pet protocol, Fuery had turned to Mustang. Even to this day she could recall every word of Mustangs reply, about the loyalty of dogs, and how they never begged for a paycheck, while swinging the poor pup in every direction.

She flipped onto her back, still stroking Hayate absentmindedly with the back of her hand. More memories from that day began to filter into her mind, Mustang proclaiming the day he became Fuehrer all women in the military would be forced into mini skirtitute, havoc worshiping him afterwards, the battle between the general, still a colonel at the time, and finally accepting ownership of her dog, and potty training him in her own special way.

Hawkeye cracked open her eyes and glanced at the clock on her bedside dresser. It was nearly five o'clock. Sitting up in bed Hawkeye sighed. It hadn't been such a bad day after all, but she couldn't help but feel as if she was forgetting something important. She shrugged the feeling off when Hayate gently picked her hand up in his mouth, and whined. Hawkeye cursed, for she had been too deep in thought to remember to feed him. Whatever was bothering her was quickly forgotten as she walked down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

I will try updating asap, but between school, volunteer work, and a couple clubs, I will need some motivation!

As time goes along I hope to post every other day, until next time,

Thou with feet composed of popcorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha! I actually updated!

Envy: this won't last you know, you have already joined three clubs,are required to write an 250+ word essay on your own time every week, and you already have started procrastinating on your homework...

Way to kill my good mood Envy..

* * *

Anyways, I have decided to write side stories relating to this if I get enough reviews. I plan to write one after every ten, and they will be about the time in between CoS and now. For example, Ed and Winery's wedding, and Envy's death scene. Anyways... Enjoy!

Roy walked out of his apartment and shut the door firmly behind him. He was in an exceptionally great mood, Mayes and his wife had invited him to Matchi's, a favorite restaurant of his ever since he had crossed over. As he walked memories of that night floated pell-mell around his brain. Giant flying rockets, the shrimp of a alchemist finally showing up, Armstrong restraining Hawkeye as his hot air balloon floated away. He sighed at the thought. Even though it had been fifteen years since he had come to be here, her face was clear as crystal, though almost everyone else's from his old life seemed to be faded, like an old photograph. At least over here he was able to see Hues. Alive that is. It was a surprise to him at first, like seeing a ghost, but he had adapted. A laugh escaped him when the memory of first meeting this world's Hues wormed its way into his thoughts.

_Mustang kicked down the mangled metal door and stepped out of the battle worn flying machine. A shot rung out and Mustangs eyes immediately shot towards the source of the sound. He had expected this. Edward had mentioned it upon their brief interaction but Mustang was not prepared to see that face, that one face among the crowd. The face of his murdered best friend._

_Maes was holding a pistol that still smoking slightly from the barrel. Tracing the path the bullet would have traveled with his eyes Mustang found himself beholding a large, gooey black humanoid. It collapsed, red mingling with the black tar like substance, streaming down the being's head. When it hit the ground the black substance decomposed in a matter of seconds, revealing a blonde haired woman, whom Mustang assumed was around her early fifties._

_Shifting his gaze once more Mustang was put into a state of shock when his eyes landed back on Hues. He snapped himself out of it and flashed his signature cocky grin at the new Hues. " Never thought you'd have the guts to kill a woman, judging by how obsessed you are with Gracia" he said, smothering his words with a layer of sarcasm. Hues looked dumbstruck. " Who are you? Are you from Shambala? What did you do to Ed and how do you know about Gracia?" He said jutting a accusing finger at Mustang. Shit. He had forgotten, this was not his Hues. So it was plainly obvious this Hues didn't have his friends memories. But it was nice to know this Hues had a soft spot for the Gracia here._

_" Sorry, yes I am from Amestris, I crossed over to help Ed shut the gate, which he is shutting on the other side" Mustang explained. He examined the rest of the group in front of him. A dark skinned woman was crouching over the body of a boy who resembled Alphonse, though without the signature Elric braid. The rest seemed to be scientists, the culprits who planned the invasion of his country, and men in blue uniforms that were identical to those Hues was currently wearing. Mustang assumed these were men of authority around here._

_A deep menacing growl caused Mustang to swivel on his heels, instinctively his right hand rose up, with his middle and fore fingers already pressed to his thumb. The growl had emitted from a large sea green serpent in chains. It's large scaly body formed a massive circle. A chill ran down Mustang's spine. If Ed was correct this...monster was Envy and he was one of the factors that had opened the gate. Mustang turned reluctantly around the rag tag group behind him. He was not sure he wanted to keep the creature behind his back, but because he couldn't fry the thing with a snap of his fingers he was going to need a team. A blonde scientist stepped forward._

_" Sir, how can we and our rockets be of any assistance?"_

Mustangs mind wandered and the former memory melted into another.

_He and Hues were standing a alleyway across from this Gracia's store. Hues kept glancing around the corner but kept falling back. A sigh escaped from him and he turned to leave. Mustang put a hand on his shoulder. " Go get her" he said pushing him out of the alleyway. Mustang watched his-old-but-new friend talk to the woman he was destined to marry. It was no surprise to Mustang when they hit it off wonderfully._

_" Roy, come on over!" Hues said turning from Gracia with his familiar, smitten smile. Mustang smiled and walked over, thinking maybe life here wouldn't be so horrible._

" I have pictures to show you!" Maes called, bringing Mustang back to reality. Had he really gotten here so quickly? It was amazing how fast time passed in the present when you relived the past. Roy smiled back, and pushed the door open, preparing to be bombarded with pictures of Hughes wife and daughter.

* * *

Hawkeye stood by the edge of the area the portal had opened. She had found out its location after following the Elric brothers and Armstrong down when they ventured to destroy the portal. She nearly groaned at the thought of Armstrong restraining her at the time, so she didn't go after the general. It was so embarrassing, the way she broke down. It was a behavior she hoped she would never demonstrate again.

Now she studied the rubble with frustration. How could she open the portal with no alchemical power? Give her something to shoot at and it was all over, but this could not be solved by force. " God damn it!" Hawkeye yelled into the emptiness, punching the ground with tremendous force. Blood began to splatter the soot covered concrete, and her knuckles screamed in pain.

Sighing, she removed her jacket and wrapped it around her bloodied fingers. Cursing was not going to fix anything. It was time to hit the library.

After getting medical attention for her hand, Hawkeye was strolling through the alchemic section of the central library. Though she had already read most of the material, new books were constantly streaming in, so she tended to come in regularly.

After a few minutes browsing, Hawkeye literally crashed into a hulking body consisting of 50% muscle, 30% sparkles, and 20% crazy family obsession.

"Lieutenant! How marvelous to see you!" Armstrong bellowed, embracing Hawkeye in a hug so python like, she was surprised she didn't hear something snap.

"Major.. Good to see you.." Hawkeye managed to breath out.

" You must come over for dinner tonight! We can chat!" Armstrong yelled, sparkles dancing around his body like tiny planets orbiting a large, obnoxious sun. He began to drag Hawkeye (cursing herself for forgetting her artillery) out of the library, chattering along the way about things that were passed down the Armstrong line for generations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Envy: An update. I hoped you had just given up. I'm tired of being in your author notes.**

**Thank you Envy for the warm welcome back...**

**Envy: Well you were gone for a month...**

**Blame my English teacher, two essays in one week! Well anyways...**

**Envy: WAIT... you never do a disclaimer...**

**I hate disclaimers... If I was actually the owner of FMA why would I be here?**

**Envy: Good point...**

* * *

" What do you mean by getting out of Germany?" Roy said slamming his hands on the table. " Roy, quiet down. Supporters of Hitler are everywhere. I should know, I kind of was one at one time" Hues said in a hushed voice. Roy sat back in his seat, muttering an apology. The subject was a sore spot for Hues, so he didn't say anything else about the matter.

" What do you mean though? Is your family ready for a move like that?" Roy continued, taking a swig of his drink. Hues looked up " Getting them out of here before all hell breaks loose is the best choice. Switzerland would be the ideal option, then I'll head to Britain and join their forces. It's best to do that before any conflict arises" Hues said, glancing over his shoulder at the bathroom. Gracia had ventured there before the conversation started.

"You will have to tell her sometime" Roy said with a wry smile. " I know, but I want to let her live in peace for a while longer." Hues said, exhaling loudly. " I plan to tell her tonight. But the reason I told you first is that I want you to join me." Roy nodded. It made sense not wanting to leave alone. " It's not like you are giving me much of a choice." he said setting his empty glass on the oak table with a satisfying thud. " Count me in, as long as you don't die on me. Got it?"

Hues grinned " As long as you do the same" he said picking up his beer and raising it. Roy raised his own, hoping he knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Hawkeye's evening at the Armstrong's was, putting it gently, horrible. She stumbled into her doorway, nearly trampling Hayate over as she did so. She immediately walked to the kitchen and looked for her small stash of alcohol and, mumbling as she did so locked it in a silver case, and pushed it behind everything in her pantry. She wouldn't be touching that in the near future.

Once the task was completed, Hawkeye made way for the living room and tripped over her own feet, due to her hangover, and the fact one of the heals on her shoe had snapped. Luckily, the couch caught her and a moment after impact Hawkeye drifted to sleep, despite her hammering head.

_Hawkeye sat across Armstrong, a bored expression plastered to her face. The rest of the Armstrongs were out for the evening, so the large dining room table seemed emptier than Al's old armor. Armstrong, strangely was in a serious mood. The meal was eaten in silence, until Armstrong spoke, interrupting Hawkeye poking her mashed potatoes with a fork._

_" So, how have you been Riza" he said. One look into his eyes and Hawkeye could tell he meant he was referring to the still missing general. Hawkeye cleched her teeth together, she hated how people pitied her even now. In an even tone she said " Just fine, the search is still in motion, and I should come across a lead soon."_

_Armstrong sighed. It was apparent this was not the answer he had hoped for." Riza, I know it's hard..." Riza slammed her palm of the table " Not this goddamn lecture again!" she growled " I am a grown woman and don't need to be babied!" Her eyes were hazel fire, set ablaze with fury._

_Armstrong's mustache twitched and suddenly the dining hall was echoing with his deep laughter. " You've got me all wrong lieutenant. I only wish to tell you that I think you should not overlook finding someone to help you with your quest. Though you may not have been in contact with me for the past year, I have taken note you have spent too many nights researching. You cannot blame me for worrying about your health."_

_" I'm only forty Alex, I can live with a couple all nighters." Hawkeye replied, too embarrassed to apologize for her rash behavior. Maybe Armstrong was right, and it was the lack of sleep putting her on edge. Hawkeye quickly pushed the thought out of her head, as if it was a viper in her head, and it's bite would spread venomous nonsense throughout her cerrebellum._

_Before Armstrong could reply, the door of the dining room burst open and in walked Edward, Al, and Winry. Hawkeye, confused watched as they seated themselves at the table, with the two brothers seated on either side of Alex, and Winry on Hawkeye's right. Before Hawkeye could ask for the reason of their sudden appearance, small hands tugged on the legs of her uniform._

_Looking under the table Hawkeye discovered the culprits, whom she had not noticed enter. Two pairs of eyes, one a brillient shade of green, easily the color of liquid foliage, and the other being the signature Elric gold. The youngest, bearing the emerald eyes climbed onto Hawkeyes's lap and grinned at her. The hair adorning his head was a raven's wing, feathery and soft as silk. Hawkeyes's heart strings tightened. It resembled Mustang's hair to a tee._

_" Sorry about Ray, he loves meeting new people." Winry apologized. The eldest child had abandoned Hawkeye's pant leg and was now on her mothers lap. Her hair, a light chestnut interwoven with golden highlights, a color not unlike her father's, was done up into a braid. She was observing Hawkeyes with a focused eye, until Armstrong started ranting about what fine children Edward had._

_Ed grinned, " It's about time you two got to see Ray. The last time you even saw Alexandria was two months after she was born Hawkeye. Now she is almost ten, and Ray is four." he said. _

_"If you are anything like Hues at being a father, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of pictures for me to catch up with." Hawkeye said, her lips twitching up into a smile. The group laughed, though the death of Hues, even over decade after the event had occured, brought an air of sadness to the table._

_After a few moments of awkward silence one of the Armstrong employees pushed in a serving cart, on which sat an assortment of alchohols. Armstrong looked up, his face reddening rapidly " I had not known you would be bringing the children, so I had planned on a adult gathering." Armstrong explained._

_Edward nodded. " Al will be picking them up shortly, he was running a bit late and we did not want you to think we wouldn't show up for our discussion" he said. Ray had climbed out of Hawkeye's lap to reach for one of the alluring bottles. To him it looked like another pretty toy to put in his mouth. Reacting quickly, though not logically, Hawkeye had taken the bottle from the toddler and poured most of the bottle's content into her wine glass. While explaining to Ray that this was an adult drink and he should never drink it unless he wanted bad things to happen to him, she proceeded to drink the alcohol in her glass. It was at that moment she realized her mistake._

_In her haste to get the bottle away from the young boy she had foolishly not read the label of the bottle, a number one sin for a sniper, neglecting to take notice of her surroundings. Instead of the subtle taste of wine on her tongue, the distinct flavor of vodka burned the back of her throat. Normally Hawkeye was only able to handle two to three shots of the strong liquor, and she had just consumed over half a wine glass of the stuff. Hawkeye only had the time to notice three bewildered faces staring back at her before she lost sense of judgement._

* * *

**Envy:Wow. That's it? **

**Give me credit, I haven't had computer access in a while, but I am glad I published today.**

**Envy: Why is today any better than any other day?**

**Today I turned fifteen! :D**

**Envy: Fifteen year old popcorn? That sounds a bit stale, and gross.**

**O.o No comment Envy. No comment.**


End file.
